1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lithium-ion secondary battery in which an electrolyte layer is interposed between positive-electrode and negative-electrode active materials, a vehicle and an electronic device including this battery, and a method of manufacturing this battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery in which metal foils as current collectors respectively having a positive-electrode active material or a negative-electrode active material deposited thereon are laminated via a separator and the separator is impregnated with an electrolytic solution is known as a battery, a lithium ion secondary battery for instance, having such a structure that an electrolyte layer is laminated between positive-electrode and negative-electrode active materials. In the technical filed of batteries of this type, further miniaturization and higher output are required and various technologies have been and are being proposed to meet such a requirement.
For example, JP2005-116248A discloses a technology for forming and laminating respective functional layers on a metal foil, which will become a current collector, by an ink-jet method in such a manner that contact surfaces of a positive-electrode active material layer and an electrolyte layer and contact surfaces of the electrolyte layer and a negative-electrode active material layer have a three-dimensional uneven structure. Further, JP2002-279974A discloses a structure in which column-shaped active material thin films are deposited as secondary battery electrodes on a current collector surface by vacuum deposition or sputtering via a mesh arranged above the current collector.
However, above-mentioned literatures disclose a possibility of manufacturing a battery having a three-dimensional structure, but a process for manufacturing a battery having a desired structure is complicated. Further, properties (electrochemical properties) of the manufactured battery are not disclosed in detail. As just described, a specific structure of a battery which has good electrochemical properties and can be manufactured with excellent productivity and a method for manufacturing such a battery have not been put to practical use thus far.